


Our Own Little Sparkling Universe

by Insanefangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Established Dean Winchester/Castiel - Freeform, F/M, Ice Skating, M/M, Marriage Proposal, New Years Eve, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cute sam winchester/eileen leahy, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanefangirl/pseuds/Insanefangirl
Summary: It was New Years Eve and Dean dragged his boyfriend and brother to an ice skating rink. Being the amazing brother he was Dean invited Eileen.Grab your toothbrushes because this one is tooth rottenly sweet
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Castiel, Sam Winchester/Eileen Leahy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Our Own Little Sparkling Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year everyone one, lets hope it’s better then the shit show 2020 was

It was cold. Cold enough to see their breath dancing as a fog in front of the their faces, but not cold enough to deter Dean from dragging his boyfriend and brother to the local ice skating rink Lebanon had. 

“Dean, do you even know how to skate?” Sam asked as he eyed his large rented ice skates that looked to be held together by noting more then duct tape and sheer will. 

“I mean I’m no Jim Craig.” Dean said from his place on the bench were he was lacing up his skates. 

“Miracle on Ice? Really?” Sam asked, still eyeing his skates with distrust. 

“It’s a classic, Sammy.” Dean looked up from his laced up skates and smiled brightly. “Cas, you’re going to break an ankle with your skates like that.” 

Dean stood from the bench only to get on his knees in front of Cas. He undid the angel’s flimsy knots with deft fingers and retied them tighter. 

“Sam, do I need to do yours to?” Dean asked his brother condescending while tying Cas’ second skate. 

“I think I can manage.” Sam finally sat on the bench and pulled off his boots to tug on the skates. 

Dean pulled Cas to his feet. The angel gave Dean a sweet kiss that Dean melted into like chocolate in a hot drink. Really wasn’t that what his boyfriend was? A tall, hot refreshment?

Sam finished tying his skates and Dean checked them before all three men are waddling towards the rink. Dean felt unsteady on his skates but as he stepped out on to the ice it dissolved as muscle memory took over. 

Cas gripped his hand tightly as he followed Dean. His knees wobbled and he bit his lip in concentration. He doesn’t fall right away but Dean’s was supporting him a great deal. 

Sam, the lumbering moose that he was, took one step on to the ice and fell into the splits. His hair fell in his face and the gloves he had insisted he and Dean wore scrambled against the ice for purchase. 

Dean threw his head back to laugh at his brother. Cas hanging on desperately to him, also couldn’t hold back his laughter. 

“Sam-“ Dean tried to ask between fits of laughter, “are you okay?” 

“Fine.” Sam groaned and tried to pull himself up with the short three foot wall. 

Karma was a bitch and the second Dean went to skate away with Cas, a kid zoomed in front of him causing the hunter to crash into the ice taking the angel with him. 

“Are you okay, Dean?” Sam asked mockingly from where he was more or less on his feet and had the wall in a white knuckled death grip. 

“Shut up, Sasquatch.” Dean griped and carefully got to his feet before tugging an even unsteadier Cas with him. 

Dean laced his fingers with Cas and gently tugged them into the lane where people were skating large circles around the ring. For the most part Cas let Dean pull him around, he hardly lifted his feet in fear of falling again. 

“Cas, you are millions of years old, how do you not know how to skate?” Dean asked as the complete their second lap passing Sam who was about half way through his first pulling himself along with use of the wall. 

“I was a warrior, Dean, a commander of armies. I had no time for ska-“ Cas’ sassy retort turned into a cry as be felt himself loose his balance. 

“I got ya, oh mighty warrior.” Dean assured as he steadied the angel. 

“Why are you good at this?” Cas asked once they regained their rhythm. 

“I don’t know, picked it up over the years.” Dean shrugged. 

They skated a little longer to some Christmas music even though Christmas was days ago and Cas had finished his book Dean had given him. It was still nice though. The sunlight made the snow dazzle and Cas kept kissing Dean’s knuckles where their hands interlaced whenever Dean saved him from a fall. Cas’ cheeks aren’t affected by the cold like Dean’s are but his eyes still glittered, matching the sky and his breath fogged up in cute little puffs. 

After some time someone caught Dean‘s eye. His lips curled into a wicked grin. He then tugged his boyfriend over to where Sam was getting up from falling in his attempt to escape from the rink. 

“Hey, Sammy!” Dean called in a sing song voice as he used the wall to stop, rattling Sam’s sturdy grip. “Guess who’s here.”

“Who?” Sam grunted as he finally made it back to his feet. Dean doesn’t answer and instead jerks his head towards the entrance of the rink where a woman is standing in line waiting to rent skates. “How long has Eileen been here?” 

“Oh I don’t know...” Dean drawls thoroughly enjoying the red coloring his brother’s cheeks. “Long enough to see your last two falls.“ 

“Dean, that’s not nice.” Cas chides but he two his wearing a little smile. 

“Well, what are you waiting for, Sammy?” Dean pats his brother roughly on the back. “You gonna make your girl come to you?”

“You’re a jerk!” Sam hissed as he bravely let go of the wall and did his best to more so waddle the skate across the ring. 

Dean was laughing maniacally as Sam fell not once, not twice, but three times in attempting to get over to Eileen. By that point the hunter had already laced up her skates and was making her way over to step on to the ice. She too was laughing openly at Sam’s struggle though her’s was a much less evil. 

Cas tugged on Dean’s arm to continuing skating in order to give Sam and Eileen a little privacy. At least until the past them. Sam’s face was beat red as Eileen and him stumbled around the rink. Eventually though by the third time Dean and Cas passed his brother was laughing with Eileen as they both laid sprawled across the ice. 

“Hey, Cas?” Dean asked, Cas’ feet had grown more steady but he still insisted on hold hands and who was Dean to deny his angel anything? “I love you.”

“Really? I had no idea.” Cas teased but pulled Dean into a short kiss surrounded by other skaters. “I love you, too.” 

They skate until Sam waved them down. He claimed to be hungry but Dean had a feeling he was just getting tired and sore from falling. 

They returned their skates and head to the local bar. Sam rode with Eileen and Dean raced them to the bar, ignoring his boyfriend’s grumbling about the speed limit. They reachedthe bar first though and Dean takes his victory prize of making out with Cas until Eileen pulls in next to them. 

The bar was warm and full. Time Square was on each television and there were party hats and steamers. Dean used to loved this atmosphere, the energy of strangers and the prospect of being someone else just for the night. Now he loved it as himself with his boyfriend and brother and future sister in law at his side. 

The waitress brought beers and burgers for the table. Even Cas got one just to give to Dean who in turn allowed Cas to pick at his fries. They laughed and told jokes and stories and at some point Dean rests his head against Cas’ shoulder with heavy eyelids. 

“You falling asleep there, grandpa?” Eileen asked and Dean just smiled and made a crude sign that made Sam blush and Eileen howl. 

The countdown started. Sam and Eileen had left to get some air, yeah right. Dean didn’t stand and chant with everyone else. He sat in his booth with his head on Cas’ shoulder his eyes were on their fingers laced together. 

“Five, four, three, two, one.” Dean counted softly. “Happy New Year, angel.” 

“Happy New Year, Dean.” Dean turned his head to kiss Dean. “What did you wish for?”

“You don’t wish for anything, Cas.” Dean corrects, moving himself to sit in Cas’ lap. “You make a resolution, you know to make the new year better.” 

“Resolutions? What is your resolution, Dean?” Cas asked with a tilted head. 

“I don’t know, I thought this year was pretty okay.” Dean smiled and leaned in to press their foreheads together. “But maybe I should have a resolution.”

“And what would it be?” Cas hummed, caught up in the little world they had created for themselves in their booth at the back of the bar. 

“Marry me, Castiel.” Dean said. He wasn’t afraid, it left his tongue like silk or a rock ballot from Baby’s windows. 

“Yes.” Cas smiled brightly at Dean. 

They sat there, Dean in his angel’s lap as the world around them celebrated the new beginning. For once Dean wasn’t afraid of what’s to come. He would be tomorrow, but right then he was going to look into his fiancé’s eyes and see nothing but love and endless time.


End file.
